Kai Remembered Hilary's Birthday
by cc992
Summary: Today is Hilary's birthday. But no one remembered it. She felt very sad. But Kai remembered her birthday and has arranged something. What is it? Let's find out through the fanfic. KaiXHil


Kai Remembered Hilary's Birthday

**Author: **cc992

'Talks'

'_Thinks'_

**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.**

Let's begin…

* * *

'HILS I NEED MORE PANCAKES.' Tyson yelled as he grabbed Daichi's pancake from his plate.

'Hey. That is mine. Give it back to me.' Daichi said angrily.

'Now it's in my hands. That means it's mine.' After saying this Tyson got up and ran towards the garden. 'Catch me if you can monkey boy.' He said showing his tongue. Then he ate the pancake and disappeared through the door.

'WAIT, I AM COMING!' Daichi yelled while chasing after Tyson.

'Somethings can never change.' Ray said with a sigh.

'Yeah.' agreed Max and Kenny.

After the BEGA league they all came back to their old team. They changed their team name to bladebreakers once again. Team captain was again Kai and they were living in the Tyson's dojo. But at present Kai was not there.

Hilary entered in the dining hall and stood in front of the dining table keeping her hands on her hip said, 'Not again…'

'Hils You are the one who can stop them.' Max said with a smile.

'_What the hell. Today is my birthday and I have to babysit those idiots.' _She thought and went to the garden where she saw two fighting boys. Then she took a deep breath and the yelled, 'IF YOU TWO DON'T STOP RIGHT NOW THEN YOU WILL NOT GET BREAKFAST FOR TWO WEEKS.' Within a second everything was quite.

'Ha-ha...You are the great Hilary.' Max said laughing out loudly.

'You...are...right Maxy. See their...faces.' Ray said trying to control his laughter.

'Oh see, Kai is back.' Kenny said.

'Where have you been so long?' Ray asked.

'None of your business.' He replied.

'But…'

* * *

'Hey guys do you remember something special today?' Hilary asked after the lunch.

They thought for a minute. All of them shook their head except Kai. He just remained silent. Suddenly Tyson jumped in joy and said, 'Yes I remember.'

'_Yes. At least Tyson can remember my birthday.'_ Hilary thought happily.

'What's this Tyson?' Kenny asked.

'Today is the annual sale day of beyblade parts at the departmental store.' He said happily. Everyone fell in anime style except Kai. He just only smirk slightly. Hilary felt very sad as no one remembered her birthday.

'I am leaving now.' She said as she turned around.

'What happened Hilary? Is everything okay?' Max asked worriedly.

'Nothing.' She replied and left the place.

After her departure, Daichi asked, 'What has happened to her? Suddenly her mood changed.'

'I am also thinking about that. Anyone else can tell me?' Tyson asked.

'I know.' Kai replied.

'WHAT?' everyone asked in unison.

'Today is her birthday.' He replied.

* * *

**At Hilary's house…**

'Mom I am back.' She said while closing the door.

'Is everything okay dear? You came back so soon.' Her mom asked.

'Yeah mom.' She replied and went upstairs to her room. She lay down on her bed as she felt tears flowing down endlessly on her cheeks. She remained same until she fell asleep.

She opened her eyes as she heard the phone ringing in the hall. She was about to get up when she heard her mom receiving the call. Few minutes later her mom called her, 'Max called you, Hilary.'

'Coming mom.' She replied.

She came down and answered the call, 'Hello.'

'Hey Hilary come here hurriedly. Tyson and Daichi are fighting and they are out of control.' Max said.

'Okay. I am coming. And until I reach there please try to stop them.' She hung up the call.

'Mom I am going to Tyson's house.' She said and left the house.

* * *

**Five minutes later…**

Hilary opened door of the dojo but saw none. The rooms were completely dark. She felt like something was wrong. So she called, 'Tyson…Max...Ray...Kai. Where are you?'

She didn't get any answer. So she moved to the next room. As she entered the room, the light switched on and then she heard…

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY HILARY.' everyone shouted in joy.

Hilary's eyes filled with tears and she asked, 'You guys knew my birthday?'

'Yes. Now don't cry and open the gifts, cause I am hungry.' Tyson said.

Everyone laughed out loudly. Hilary unwrapped all the gifts one by one. She got a watch from Ray, a chocolate box from Max, a MP3 player from both Kenny and Daichi and her favorite horror movie DVD from Tyson.

Sometimes later Hilary remembered something. So she asked, 'Where is Kai?'

All of them looked around.

Then Ray said, 'He is may be outside.'

'Then I should go and find him. And thank you so much for the party.' She said as she get up.

'Ywou-Showuld-wetter-uo-tank-Hkai. (You should better to thank Kai.)' Tyson said while eating.

'Tyson at first eat properly then say.' Kenny said.

After eating Tyson said, 'I was saying that Kai arranged everything. So thank him.'

'Is that true?' Hilary asked Ray.

'Um…' Ray hesitated a bit and then said, 'Yes. In the morning when you left, we were very worried with your odd behavior. Then we asked Kai and he said that today is your birthday. So we decided to celebrate your birthday. Hilary please don't tell him that we have told you.'

'Okay Ray. Don't worry, I won't.' She said and exited the room.

'Why did you tell her?' Max asked.

'Or what can I do? Today is her birthday and I can't tell her lie. And why are you asking me? Tyson told her first.' Ray said glaring at Tyson.

'I was just telling her.' Tyson replied while scratching his head.

'Now let's go and see what happens.' Max suggested.

All of them agreed with him.

* * *

**In the garden…**

'_I can't believe, Kai remembered my birthday.'_ Hilary thought as she walked in the garden. 'I hope he is here.' She said to herself.

'Are you looking for me?'

Hilary turned around and saw Kai leaning against the wall.

'Oh Kai, here you are.' She said as she walked closer to him.

'What do you want?' Kai asked.

'I just want to thank you for remembering my birthday and arranging the party.' She replied. Then she said, 'Everyone is waiting for you. Let's go inside.'

'Wait...' Kai said as he grabbed her wrist.

Hilary looked at him.

'Hilary, I want to give you something.' He said.

'What?'

'At first turned around and close your eyes.'

Hilary did what she was told. Then she felt a cool metal around her neck. She opened her and found it was a gold necklace. She turned back and looked at Kai.

'Happy birthday Hilary.' Kai said with a genuine smile.

'Thanks Kai. It's so beauti-' Hilary blushed brightly as Kai pulled her into a kiss.

'Nothing is beautiful than you. I love you Hilary.' He confessed as they broke apart.'

Hilary smiled and said, 'I love you too.'

* * *

'I think it's Hilary's best birthday. What do you say guys?' Ray whispered while watching the couple through the window.

'Yeah.' They all agreed.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So friends how was that? Please tell. I thought about it yesterday as the idea came randomly in my mind. Hope you all like it. And please give me some **reviews** and tell me what do you think about this one-shot fanfic :D


End file.
